Triforce Magic
Triforce Magic is a magic based around the powers of the three Goddesses of Hyrule, Power, Wisdom and Courage. It is used by Erin Velines. Description The source of this Magic is the mark of the Triforce, a sacred relic from a faraway land, which power has been imbued within it. Its powers relate to the forces of Wisdom, Power and Courage. All Wisdom spells are water element, all power spells fire element and all courage spells are wind element. Also, all spells cast will make the Triforce mark on his right hand glow. Spells ; TIER 1: :* Name: Master Sword Tier: 1 Type: Light Description: The users holds his two hands together, and creates a magic circle on the gronund, from which a pedestal holding a sword rises. Tier Points: Create (1) Duration: 3 posts Cool Down: 3 posts ; TIER 2: :* Name: Din's Fire Tier: 2 Type: Fire Description: A small ball of fire is shot out of the right hand, which will explode on command and can travel about 10 metres before automatically exploding. Tier Points: Damage (3) Increased Cooldown (-1) Duration: Instant Cooldown 4 posts :* Name: Nayru's Love Tier: 2 Type: Water Description: Creates a blue, crystal-like cage around the user, protecting him from attacks. Tier Points: Shield (2) Duration: Instant Cool Down: 3 posts :* Name: Farore's Wind Tier: 2 Type: Wind Description: A small whirlwind appears around the caster, and the caster shows a dim green glow for a second. This raises the user's speed and strength stats. Tier Points: Stat Boost: 2 speed, 1 strength (3) Increased Cooldown (-1) Duration: 3 posts Cool Down: 7 posts :* Name: Ballad of Gales Tier: 2 Type: Wind Description: The caster uses his Wind Waker to play a song, which will create a small tornado arond his feet, levitating him into the air and allowing him to fly. Tier Points: Flight (2) Duration: 4 posts Cool Down: 5 posts ; TIER 3: :* Name: Divine Blast Tier: 3 Type: Fire Description: A divine, slightly reddish light shines down onto the caster, after which he puts his hands in front of him and fires a red beam of light around the size of a head at his opponent. Tier Points: Damage (3) Duration: Instant Cool Down: 4 posts :* Name: Gift of the Great Fairy Tier: 3 Type: Water Description: A small fairy descends upon the player and starts circling around him, which heals his wounds. Tier Points: Healing (4) Increased cooldown (-1) Duration: Instant Cool Down: 4 posts ; TIER 4: :* Name: Great Beast Ganon Tier: 4 Type: Light Description: The user puts his hand onto the ground, closes his eyes, and opens them again, red as blood. He then stands up again, as he lets out a maniacal laugh. Tier Points: Stat boost (7) Strength 3, Endurance 2, Speed 2 Increased Duration (1) Once A Thread (-3) Weakened State (-1) Duration: 4 posts Cool Down: Once A Thread ; TIER 5: :* Name: Majora's Moon Tier: 5 Type: Light Description: As the earth starts shaking, the caster holds his hand upwards, and the Triforce mark starts to shine brilliantly. Several huge chains burst out of the ground, shooting high into the sky. As they appear to attach to something, the chains start pulling that thing to the ground. As it slowly appears from outer space, a gigantic comet (which now has a scary face on it) falls towards the earth, creating a tail of fire behind it as it descends. The comet lands, destroying everything underneath it - excluding the user, who miraculously did not get hurt - and then slowly vanishes again. Tier Points: Damage (10) AoE (2) Once A Thread (-3) Charge (-1) Weakened State (-3) Duration: Instant Cool Down: Once A Thread